horadeaventurafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Marceline
'Marceline Abadeer (Marceline Chupaalmas en España) '''es uno de los personajes principales de la serie Hora de Aventura. Tiene mas 1.000 años, pero representa la edad de 18 a 21 años de edad, y es la reina de los vampiros gracias al matar al rey vampiro, y la única vampira conocida en la Tierra de Ooo hasta el momento (se creyó que Ash, su ex-novio, también lo era,aunque solo era un mago). Es extrovertida y le gusta gastar bromas, como se demuestra en el segundo episodio en el que Marceline se encuentra con Finn (llamado "Lacayo"), le gasta bromas haciéndole creer que es malvada. Es uno de los dos personajes de la serie que suele cambiar de peinado y de atuendo en cada episodio (la Segunda en la Dulce Princesa). No es un vampiro común ya que no chupa la sangre como se esperaría, pues prefiere absorber el color rojo de los objetos (asi como manzanas,cerezas,corbatas,cualquier cosa en color rojo). Canta, compone y toca su Bajo-Hacha, y su único amigo de niña era Hambo, su osito de peluche regalado por el ''Rey Helado (anteriormente Simon Petrikov) durante la guerra de los champiñones. Apariencia thumb|Marceline en el intro de Hora de aventura Marceline es una vampiresa, tiene la piel de color azul verdoso y tonos grises, cabello azul oscuro hasta los tobillos, es alta y delgada, sus ojos pueden cambiar de color, ya sea rojo, azul, verde e incluso amarillo. Ella es una vampiresa inteligente y estilizada. Tiene dos marcas en su cuello, causadas por la mordedura de quien la convirtió en vampira. Personalidad thumb|Oso de Peluche de marceline "Hambo" Marceline se describe como una salvaje chica rockera. Le gusta gastar bromas pesadas a la gente. Siglos de vagar la Tierra de Ooo la han convertido en un intrépida aventurera. Ella es una amante de todas las cosas exóticas y todavía recorre la tierra a menudo. Ella tiene una personalidad traviesa y no se deja intimidar por nada. A pesar de parecer mala al principio, Marceline es un tramposa de corazón, y sus "planes malvados" a menudo resultan ser nada más que bromas elaboradas sin mencionar su gusto por entrar sin permiso a casas ajenas como la de Finn y el Rey Helado . Ella es descrita por Finn como "Una dama radical que le gusta jugar juegos". Le encanta jugar bromas a Finn. Parece tener una relación tensa con su padre, y a veces puede tener arrebatos violentos, como se muestra en "Llego de la Nocheosfera". Se muestra una gran parte de su personalidad oculta al al crear la de Marshall Lee con sus relaciones a lado de cada uno de los personajes siendo mas pesado. Ella también puede ser sentimental este lado de ella comúnmente aparece cuando recuerda su pasado, mas que nada en su niñes. Estaba muy vinculada emocionalmente a su osito de peluche Hambo que le regalo Simon Petrikov , después de que su ex-novio Ash se lo vendiera a una bruja, ella se enfureció y rompió con él. Ella aparece de anciana en en los episodios Jake the Dog y en Finn the Human, ''dijo que parecía que estaba loca por que el esqueleto de el Rey Helado (Simon Petrikov muerto en forma de esqueleto) le hablaba. Habilidades ﻿﻿A diferencia de los vampiros tradicionales, Marceline es capaz de sobrevivir absorbiendo el color rojo de las cosas. Las habilidades de Marceline han demostrado ir mas allá de las de un vampiro común, por ejemplo, tiene poderes de levitación, telequinesis, invisibilidad, puede transformarse en múltiples monstruos, también puede revivir a los muertos y tiene el poder de retener los movimientos de la gente. Aún con esto, también tiene las debilidades de un vampiro normal como la luz del sol, las estacas de madera y el ajo. Además de sus habilidades sobrenaturales, cabe destacar que sabe tocar la bajo-hacha, cantar y componer. También puede tocar el banjolele. Relaciones Finn A pesar de que inicialmente fueron enemigos, Finn y Marceline pronto hicieron amistad. Marceline actúa como antagonista en su episodio debut "Desalojo!", ella está impresionada por la agresión de Finn y su valiente desafío hacia ella y decide darle un beso en la mejilla después de luchar y devorverles su hogar a Finn y a Jake . Tanto Marceline como Finn comparten la misma chispa de aventura y amor al peligro y emoción. Marceline es muy buena amiga de Finn y parece confiar en él y estar muy a gusto con él pero en el capitulo de Muchachito Malo se logra que ella tiene un pequeño flechaso por Finn gracias a algo que menciona Fionna a Marshall siendo idea de Marceline.thumb Una de las razones de que Finn y Marceline lograron forjar una amistad, es que Finn le salvó la vida a Marceline en "Lacayo", cuando Jake la expone a la luz solar y le arrojó ajo en un equivocado intento de ayudar a su amigo. Sin embargo, a pesar de que ya son amigos. Recientemente, Marceline ha expresado que le importa el bienestar de Finn. Esto se ejemplifica en "Rastro de Calor", donde llega a ser más protectora de Finn cuando sus amigos fantasmas le juegan unas bromas muy pesadas, cuando Marceline comenzó como una inofensiva "iniciación vampiro". Se revela en "Marceline Closet", que Marceline a veces se esconde en la casa de Finn y Jake. En el mismo episodio, Finn ve a Marceline desnuda cuando ésta acababa de tomar una ducha, a lo cual Finn se pone muy nervioso,En "Muchachito Malo" Marceline crea una historia de amor con Mashall-Lee y Fionna,muchos de los fans creen que Marceline esta empezando a sentir algo por Finn o sólo fue una simple historia de amor hecha por ella. Finn la ha llamado "mi amor", "Señorita", "My lady","Ama" o simplemente "Marcy". Ella a sido salvada por Finn varias veces algunas de estas es en Daddy's Little Monster, Lacayo , etc. Jake thumb|210px|left|Marceline asustando a Jake en su forma de lobo Un embustero empedernido, Marceline no puede evitar asustar a Jake cuando sus dos caminos se encuentran. Al ver su miedo completamente racional a los vampiros, Marceline a menudo se burla de Jake e intencionalmente le horroriza cuando la oportunidad se da. Este acoso perpetuo vuelve a rondar Marceline, sin embargo, cuando Jake se niega a creer en sus formas generalmente sanos y casi fatalmente heridas en "esbirro". Desde entonces, los dos han parecía evitar intencionalmente unos a otros: ". Venía de la Nightosphere" Jake se esconde en el bolsillo de Finn cuando está con Marceline Sin embargo, más adelante en la segunda temporada, Jake se sobrepone a su miedo, y él se ve a menudo pasar tiempo con Finn y Marceline como amigos. Incluso podría tenerse plenamente en cuenta a un amigo como se evidencia en el inicio de la "Recuerdo de un recuerdo", cuando despues de (Ash disfrazado) informa a Finn y Jake que Marceline es el que está en problemas, él comienza a funcionar más rápido, y más tarde en el episodio, cuando se encuentran con el Marceline joven y ella le pregunta quiénes son, "''Somos Finn y Jake!" entonces Jake dice: "Somos tus amigos". También en Ven Conmigo, llamó a su bebé". Sigue siendo notable, sin embargo, que Jake todavía mantiene un cierto nivel de miedo por Marceline, como se ve en El Closet de Marceline, "donde él estaba asustado notablemente de lo que iba a hacer para ellos en la comprensión de que él y Finn irrumpieron en su casa y se escondió en su armario. Rey Helado Marceline y el Rey Helado fueron amigos cercanos durante las secuelas de la Guerra de los Champiñones cuando todavía era Simon Petrikov y él fue quien originalmente le dio a Hambo. Simon Petrikov fue como un padre para Marceline. thumb|276px|Marceline y el Rey Helado abrazandose Marceline rememora su conexión pasada con Simon, pero el Rey Helado no. A pesar de esto, sin embargo, se ve obligado a visitar a Marceline en alguna ocasión. Antes de que la corona le borró la memoria, se preocupaba por Marceline durante un tiempo y le escribió una canción sobre su amistad mientras se disculpa por haberla dejado, que ella eventualmente llega a leer. Aunque Marceline desalienta al Rey Helado constantemente llegando a su casa, ella no lo obliga a salir de su casa inmediatamente, incluso cuando Finn y Jake llegan para llevárselo. Ella admite que ha gustado del rey helado, sino como una vieja figura paterna de clases (Ella detiene al Rey Helado de besarla cuando él la confunde con coqueteo). Ella es también visiblemente consternada al ver que él no recuerda el significado de los mensajes que faltan para ella antes de su transformación en el rey helado, ya que ella no sabe cómo puede ayudarlo. Dulce Princesa thumb|175px|left|Marceline y DP peleando La Dulce Princesa y Marceline mantienen una relación amienemiga: a la princesa le suele molestar la presencia de Marceline. En Ven Conmigo se ve la Dulce Princesa le dice Buenas noches de tono sarcastico. Intenta evitarla como dijo ella en la canción improvisada, I'm just your problem, pero sin embargo le ayuda de vez en cuando, mientras que Marceline trata de burlarse del primer nombre de la princesa; Bonnibel. Aunque siempre tienen su momento de amigas, y entonces, no son tan insoportables. También en un episodio de la 3ª temporada (Lo Que Estaba Perdido/ What was missing) se revela que Marceline le regaló una camiseta que ella usa como pijama. No obstante, despues de "What Was Missing" se creia que su relacion habia sido definida, & ellas eran amigas de nuevo. pero en "Bad Little Boy", el Fic que escribio Marceline pueden ser ideas indirectas de ella, lo que significa que (En la escena en la que el principe gumball se molesta con la aparicion de Marshall) ellas, siguen sin llevarse bien. Hunson Abadeer thumb|175px|El padre de marceline comiendose sus papas Marceline guarda rencor contra su padre, porque comió de sus papas, tal como se demuestra en la Canción de las Papas dedicada a él. También dijo que no creía que su padre la quisiera. Cuando le roba su Bajo-Hacha, su odio hacia él crece. Después de aprender como realmente se siente a través de su canto, el padre de Marceline le dice que la ama y ella dice que lo quiere también. Parece que se han reconciliado por el momento. Sin embargo, ella sigue prefiriendo que se quede en la Nocheosfera, porque es "emocionalmente agotador" cuando él está cerca. Su padre le vuelve a causar problemas en "Return to the Nightosphere " y se reconcilia de nuevo con ella, diciéndole que está orgulloso y que sus amigos (Finn y Jake) le agradan. Ash thumb|left|Marceline y Ash en el fuerte del árbol Ash fue su novio hace bastantes años, pero el noviazgo se rompió gracias a que Ash vendió a una bruja el peluche que Marceline adoraba (según Ash eso fue lo que hacia mas valioso al peluche), rompió con el después de que Finn le mostrara lo que había hecho, después de despertar, sale y le patea la entrepierna y la cabeza, por lo tanto, dejaron de ser novios. El muñeco que vendio Ash era un regalo del Rey Helado despues de la guerra de los champiñones. Duque de la Nuez Marceline canta para el Duque de la Nuez en el cumpleaños de su segundo hijo, y mientras está ahí, el resto de las personas parecen conocerla y tenerle mucho cariño. Debio a que cuando uno de los subditos dice que Marceline venia a cantar, todos mostraron mucha emoción. Schwabl Schwabl es la mascota perro zombie de Marceline. Es visto brevemente en "Llegó de la Nocheósfera", más tarde se revela que murió en "El Closet de Marceline". Apariciones Apariciones mayores *﻿"Desalojo" (debut) *"Lacayo" *"It Came from the Nightosphere" *"Ven Conmigo" *"Rastro de Calor " *"El Recuedo de un Recuerdo" *"What Was Missing" *"Marceline's Closet" *"Return to the Nightosphere" *"Daddy's Little Monster" *"I Remember You" *"Finn the Human" (Marceline Alterna) *"Jake the Dog" (Marceline Alterna) *"Five More Short Graybles" *"Muchachito Malo" Apariciones menores *"El Duque" *"Poder Animal" *"Los Cineastas" *"Holly Jolly Secrets Part 2 " *"All the Little People" Proximas Apariciones *"Simon and Marcy" Canciones A lo largo de la serie Marceline ha escrito/compuesto y cantado algunas canciones. Estas son unas de ellas: *La Canción del Pescador en "Lacayo" *La Canción de las Papas en"Llegó de la Nocheosfera" y otros capitulos menormente usados. *Soy tu Problema en "Lo Que Estaba Perdido" *¿Qué Soy Para Ti? en "Lo Que Estaba Perdido" *Canción del diario en "Marceline's Closet" *Ya No Soy Una Niña Mas en "Daddy's Little Monster" *Maybe I'm The One Who's Nuts en "I Remember You" *Remember You en "I Remember You" *Boss Marceline Who's In Charge Here Apodos o Sobrenombres Algunos personajes tienen varias formas de dirigirse a Marceline, éstos son algunos ejemplos: *''Mar Mar'' (Por Ash) *''Marcy'' (Por Finn y Jake) *''My Lady'' (Por Finn en el episodio "Lacayo" y "Llegó de la Nocheósfera") *''Mi Amor'' (Por Finn en "Ven Conmigo") *''Señorita'' (Por Finn en "Ven conmigo") *''Cariño'' (Por Finn en "Lacayo") Posesiones *Instrumentos de Marceline **Bajo-Hacha **Amplificadores de Marceline **Guitarra Corazon de Demonio *Hambo (Anteriormente) *Diario de Marceline *Amuleto de la Nocheósfera (Anteriormente) *Cuadro de la Virgen María Curiosidades *Anteriormente fue una humana mitad demonio pero tiene dos hoyos en el cuello (lo cual indica que la mordieron y asi se hizo vampira) ya que su papa no es vampiro como ella. *Al igual que su padre se convierte en un demonio al usar un collar. *Al parecer es llamada por sus amigos de cariño Marcy. *Finn a veces la llama mi lady, madam , ama o simplemente Marcy (Tal vez por lo que paso en Lacayo). *Marceline , aunque no aparece en el piloto, es considerada como uno de los personajes principales. *Su voz en inglés es expresada por la cantante estadounidense de 19 años Olivia Olson, que también interpreta la voz de Vanessa Doofenshmirtz en "Phineas y Ferb".El Padre de Marceline es interpretado por el Padre de Olivia, se llama Martin Olson. *Confirmado por Pendleton Ward, Ella sobrevivio a la Guerra de los Champiñones al igual que el Rey Helado. *Marceline toca el bajo con la mano izquierda, sin embargo, es ambidiestra al igual que Finn. *En "Rastro de Calor " se revela que los vampiros no pueden vencer a los fantasmas ya que es algo asi como "piedra, papel o tijeras" dice ella. Aunque quizá a lo que haya querido referirse es que una lucha entre vampiros y fantasmas no tenia el menor sentido debido a que los ambos son inmortales. *Se reveló en el Formspring del creador de Hora de Aventura, Pendleton Ward, dice que Marceline mató al antiguo rey vampiro y por eso se ganó el titulo. *Marceline es el personaje favorito de Pendleton Ward, ya que es muy misteriosa. *Marceline es uno de los pocos personajes con carácter mixto. *En cada una de sus apariciones es de noche, por que la luz la destruiría. La primera vez que estuvo de día fue en el episodio "Lacayo", donde casi muere por causa de Jake pero rapidamente se esconde en la mochila de Finn para sobrevivir. *Marceline tiene momentáneamente un dedo extra en el episodio "Desalojo!". *Al único personaje al que Marceline le ha chupado la sangre es a Jake, en "Desalojo!" (pero éste no perdió ni una gota metiendo su sangre en su pulgar con sus poderes). *Marceline tiene una contraparte masculino, Marshall Lee, realizada por Natasha Allegri, una diseñadora de personajes de Hora de Aventura. *En la parte de "Desalojo!" donde Finn y Jake son echados por Marceline , y entonces ella después trata de asustarlos con una cara de terror; se ve que cuando abre la boca para hacerla le falta muchos de los dientes de abajo. *Andy Ristaino (un diseñador de personajes) dijo en su Formspring que Marceline es físicamente de 18-21 años. *Segun el episodio de ("Lacayo") Marceline se desintegra por el sol , pero en el episodio de ("Desalojo!") cuando cuenta a Finn y a Jake de sus aventuras por la tierra de Ooo cuenta que estubo en una escuela de peces bestias. En la imagen que muestra el recuerdo, aparece en el sol y no se desintegra, esto se debe a que sólo presumía con Finn y Jake. *De acuerdo con Andy Ristaino, ella no tiene color de ojos determinado, debido a que es una cambiadora de forma. Es por esto que, dependiendo de la situación, sus ojos son rojos, verdes, azules o incluso amarillos. *En el capítulo El Duque sale junto a algunas princesas. *En la pagina de Cartoon Network México (LA) a Marceline le dicen Marcelina. *En el capitulo Lo que estaba perdido le dice la verdad de amistad hacia la Dulce princesa y se enfada con Finn por que descubre que solo quería salir con ellos. *Casi todas las canciones que ella ha cantado son sobre sus sentimientos o una anécdota. *En el intro, el bajo de Marceline es diferente. *Marceline no aparecio en De Mal En Peor o en Escalofrios a pesar de ser especiales de miedo. *Marceline es el personaje con mas atuendos usados en la serie. *Marceline ha llorado 6 veces, 2 en un mismo episodio (recuerdo de un recuerdo), cuando descubre que su papá se comio las papas y cuando termina con Ash,en el otro episodio, Lo que estaba perdido cuando discute con PB por la cancion y le escupe. Tambien lloró 3 veces en I Remember You Cuando el Rey Helado no recordaba que lo que habia escrito era para ella, luego cuando estan cantando la cancion juntos al cantar todo lo que Simon escribió para ella y entender que la Corona fue la culpable de todo, y en el recuerdo de ella de niña sola en una ciudad en llamas y Simon secando sus lágrimas. *Ella es mas baja que su contraparte masculino Marshall Lee segun los dibujos de Natasha Allegri. *Podriamos considerar que Marceline y su padre (Hunson Abadeer ) tienen los nombres mas "realistas" de la serie junto con el nombre real del Rey Helado (Simon Petrikov), ya que tienen nombre y apellidos comunes (esto se debe a que son supervivientes de la guerra de los hongos). *Andy Ristaino ha confirmado que Marceline no siempre ha sido una vampiresa. *Posiblemente, su capacidad para chupar el rojo de las cosas no sea mas que una excusa de los guionistas para no causar polémica, al poner sangre en una serie para niños. *En el episodio Recuerdo de un recuerdo se ve a Marceline con una camisa blanca y un gafete lo que indica que trabaja o trabajaba. *Durante la serie Marceline a tocado 5 instrumentos diferentes, el primero es el que usa en el intro de la serie y que aparece en el capitulo de Desalojo, el segundo y su favorito el bajo hacha , el tercero mas bien fue un banjo y aparece tocandolo en el episodio La Mounstrita de Papi el cuarto es un omnichord en I Remember You único instrumento que ha tocado y no es de cuerda y el quinto fue una guitarra con cuernos que tocó en el episodio Five More Short Graybles.Tal vez pueda tocar otros instrumentos. *En su closet se pueden apreciar, abrigos,botas, algunos vestidos y ropa, un estuche de guitarra y algunos libros antiguos. *Ciertamente Marceline se desintegra con la luz del sol, pero basta con que su piel no sea tocada por la luz para evitar que se consuma. Ella puede protejerse usando un sombrero y guantes, una sombrilla o esconderce en un sitio cerrado como la mochila de Finn, de hecho ella puede salir de dia siempre y cuando este nublado como se vio en Five More Short Graybles. *Marceline es tan popular entre los fans de la serie que se edito una serie de comics protagonizados por ella y la Dulce Princesa. En ellos se va de gira junto a la princesa y su grupo musical, dando conciertos en diferentes lugares como el oceano y la nocheosfera. se explora sobre las inseguridades de Marceline, su temor a la critica y a ser odiada y culmina con la dulce princesa ayudandola y volviendoce su nueva amiga. *Marceline es el unico personaje mayor que no ha sido mencionado en un episodio que no haya aparecido. *Es dificil determinar la magnitud de sus poderes pero al parecer pueden trascender las de un vampiro normal a pesar de tener sus tipicas debilidades. en algunos episodios a demostrado una amplia variedad de habilidades como piroquinesia, telequinesis, habilidad para levitar y flotar, rayos paralizantes,poderes de curación y regeneración, invisibilidad y sus ya conocidas transformaciones, algunos de estos poderes solo han aparecido una vez por episodio. *Ademas de comerse el color rojo de las cosas puede que ella pueda obtener energia y nutrientes de la comida normal, tomando en cuenta el asunto de las papas fritas, el hecho de que tenga huevos y otros alimentos en su nevera y estantes, que en el episodio de I Remember You aparece en el fondo un pastel al que le falta una porcion, que absorviera no solo el rojo sino la jalea completa de unas donas en el episodio de Desalojo y por algunas imagenes que se muestran en algunos comics. *En algunos capitulos en donde enfocan la cocina de Marceline siempre hay algun recipiente con algun liquido rojo en el. *Marceline cuida con recelo su bajo hacha, pero al parecer a la única persona a la que ha dejado usarlo es a Finn aunque solo fuere para matar a una planta. *Cuando a Adam Muto se le pregunto por que Schwabl no aparecia, dijo que murió. *Cuando Marceline canta ciertas veces solo canta sobre como puede destrozar a sus víctimas. *En I Remember You lleva una camiseta con un logo de No Fumar. *Es uno de los pocos personajes que sabe el verdadero nombre del Rey Helado , Simon Petrikov. *El nombre Marceline se basa en una amiga de Pendleton Ward , Marie, cuyo segundo nombre es Marceline. Pen describió Marie como alguien que le gusta la película de terror Psicosis y ropa oscura. *En la Canción del Diario, Marceline dice que no tiene amigos, a pesar de que Finn y Jake son sus amigos, sin embargo, el diario abarca quinientos años de su vida y puede estar refiriéndose a un momento anterior. *En I Remember You cuando el Rey Helado se encuentra a la pequeña Marceline por los pies de Marceline se muestra unos cartuchos/balas de escopeta. *En I Remember You, cuando marceline abraza al Rey Helado, él la trato de besar. *Las personas que han intentado besar a Marceline son: Finn y Rey Helado. *En Rastro de Calor ella menciono que sus mejores amigos son Finn y Jake. *Casi toda la ropa que lleva tiene algo rojo. *Ella tiene una mala comunicación con su padre por comerse sus papas pero en el capítulo De Regreso a Nocheosfera parece haberse amistado más. *Es una de los personajes mas queridos en la serie. *Ella es el 3º personaje favorito de los fans, despúes de Finn y Jake. *Es uno de los pocos personajes que llamó al Rey Helado por su verdadero nombre, Simon Petrikov. *Aunque Pendleton Ward confirmó que Marceline es su personaje favorito, en el Comic-Con de San Diego en una entrevista a Pendleton Ward dice que Beemo es su personaje preferido. *En el opening Marceline tiene en un pequeño momento los colmillos redondos. *Algo paso durante la Guerra de los Champiñones que odia al Rey Helado aunque en I Remember You se nota que tiene un cierto aprecio hacia él, por el regalo de Hambo. *Aparece en Finn The Human y en Jake The Dog en modo alternativa en donde se ve mas vieja y mas vulnerable. *Ella no tiene un atuendo oficial ya que el atuendo que usa en un episodio nunca lo vuelve a usar e incluso hay veces en que usa mas de un atuendo en un episodio y ninguno lo vulve a usar (no cuenta el traje que usaba de pequeña porque la guerra de los champiñones evito que no pudiera conseguir otro atuendo), la única excepcion es que en el capitulo "Los Cineastas " uso el mismo atuendo que en "Llegó De La Nocheosfera " (al final). *Por lo visto tiene o tuvo una mamá como dice en Lacayo "Me recuerda cuando me raspaba las rodillas de niña y mi madre me curaba". *Al parecer espia a Finn y Jake (como lo dijo en El Closet de Marceline) desde el episodio Ven Conmigo ya que ella aparecio en su casa en un monton de ropa. *Ella es la única junto a Simon Petrikov que podria dar alguna explicación sobre la Guerra de los Champiñones. *En el episodio El Closet de Marceline precisamente en su closet se puede apreciar entre sus disfraces, el vestido que uso en el episodio Lacayo. *En el juego Finn Saltarín ella esta en el dia lo cual le pueda ocasionar la muerte pero no le sucede nada. Puede ser un error del juego. *Al parecer extraña a Simon (Rey Helado antes de transformarse) ya que abraza al Rey Helado con tristeza. *Se sonroja facilmente ante alguna emocion fuerte, ya sea ira, tristeza o simple verguenza. *En I Remember You Simon Petrikov le regala a Hambo rojo pero por alguna razon Marceline no se lo comio.probablemente por que aun no era un vampiro. *En el episodio "Finn The Human" se puede ver que Marceline usa algunas cosas que uso en el episodio. "Desalojo" como sus botas rojas y sus jeans. *Incluso alterna tiene las mismas orejas y el mismo color y tamaño del cabello. *En All the Little People ella esta en la lista C cuando ella es un personaje principal, aunque al principio estaba fuera de la bolsa tambien. *Marceline Alterna al igual que el Rey Helado o parace robusta pero al parecer solo es su capa. *Apareció en el episodio "Muchachito Malo " creando una historia de ficción de Fionna y Cake protagonizada por su Personaje de Intercambio de Genero Marshall lee , pero está si les gusto a las princesas que tenia secuestradas el Rey Helado. Galería Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes principales Categoría:Vampiros Categoría:Músicos Categoría:No Muerto Categoría:Realeza Categoría:Reinas Categoría:Demonios Categoría:Femeninas Categoría:Antagonistas